Chupacabra
[[Class]]: [[Gorgon]] Description There are 5 instances of Subject #19 in containment of the [[JPCU]] Facility #[REDACTED], and are not to be moved for any reason. In the event of an unrelated Containment Breach, all instances of Subject #19 are to be terminated. Subject #19, commonly referred to as "Chupacabra," or "Goat-Sucker," is a large, vaguely humanoid, reptilian creature of unknown origin, commonly located in Mexico, Puerto Rico, and parts of the southern United States. Chupacabras are grey-skinned and skeletal creatures with large spikes protruding out from their spine, large and red bulbous eyes that are said to cause headaches to anyone looking into them, claws that end each of their three fingers, and several rows of beyond-razor sharp teeth. Chupacabras are also very thin and may appear unhealthily skinny, but are deceptively strong and agile, able to easily outrun a human and lift larger animals like cows or bulls with ease. Their claws can tear through most armor, including Kevlar vests, and even steel. Their teeth can puncture armor, inject their powerful venom, and then suck the victim dry of blood. A Chupacabra that has just feasted poses a great threat, being at full strength, and are known to be passive but dangerous. Starving Chupacabras are wild, unpredictable, and far more likely to attack humans (see test #19-1). Chupacabras prefer to feed on goats or other small livestock animals, but have the ability to attack people, larger forms of cattle, and more, if they are starved enough. They are nocturnal creatures, using their dark grey sking as camouflage, and are known to move completely silently. They make their homes in the ground, digging large tunnels and dragging larger prey down into them to feed the injured or weak. Colonies of Chupacabra can get into the thousands, and often require large contingents of [[JPCU]] or [[SCP Foundation]] members to dislodge them. Male chupacabras have wings, and can fly at great speeds. Males are smaller than their female counterparts, but are the ones placed in charge of hunting due to their increased mobility. Females are larger and cannot fly, but often stay inside the Colony to guard their young, and go out to hunt only when necessary. The Chupacabra venom is a potent anaesthetic, and can incapacitate a human in (on average) 25 seconds. The male Chupacabra have stronger venom and larger fangs/teeth, due to their jobs as hunters, and also have a special organ to store large volumes of blood for their female halves in the Colony. Males also drag larger livestock, often still alive, back to the Colony as a way of storing food. Chupacabras are also incredibly territorial, and will even go out in the daytime to attack anything that gets too close to their homes. History: Chupacabra sightings have been reported for decades, but were confirmed as existing when [[Dr. Nathaniel Bostonbrook]] made his way to Texas in search of them. He found a Colony, and proceeded to explore it, but was mortally wounded when the entire Colony attacked him en masse. He was almost killed, and was rescued by [[JPCU]] scientists that had, luckily, followed the Dr. out into the desert the day before. Dr. Bostonbrook's findings proved many things about Subject #19 that were previously not known, including the beasts' mating habits and gender roles. The [[JPCU]] noted the beasts down, and began hunting them, after capturing several and keeping them in Containment for study. Containment Procedures: * Subject #19 is not to be transported, regardless of circumstances. It is believed that any movement of the currently-contained Subjects may prompt an attack by other, uncontained, members of Subject #19. * All instances of Subject #19 are to be kept in a one hundred (100) yard by one hundred (100) yard by fifty (50) feet Containment Chamber made of nothing weaker than Titanium. * There are to be four (4), one (1) foot by one (1) foot, glass viewports running each wall, the glass of which is to be no thinner than one (1) foot. The glass is to be made as a one-way mirror. * The floor of the Containment Chamber is to coated in sand measuring twenty (20) feet deep, to allow for tunneling. * There is to be a series of catwalks underneath the normal flooring of the Containment Chamber that extends seven (7) feet under the underground section. This area of catwalks is to be used for observation of Subject #19 while they hide in their tunnels. * The entire Containment Chamber is to be kept at a temperature range matching the climate of Mexico, and is to match the climate of the area as the seasons change. * The lighting of the Containment Chamber is to match that of the outside world, lights carefully concealed in the ceiling to mimic sunrise, sunset, and every point in between. * The Containment Chamber is to have a camera in each upper corner, viewed by Security [[Personnel]] of Ruby-Level or higher at all times. * There is to be 1 live goat, provided to the Subject #19 lair, per instance of Subject #19 in containment. These live goats are to be provided by a local farm, and any late deliveries are to be retrieved by [[JPCU]] Security [[Personnel]] (of Candy-Level or higher) from the farm, in-person, using as much force as needed. Live goats are to be provided once to twice a day. * The flooring of the Containment Chamber that sits directly opposite the Colony is to have a concealed hatch, ten (10) feet by eight (8) feet, and elevator (of same measurements). The hatch and elevator will be used as the means of delivery for the live goats, and is to be operated by [[Staff]] '''''only'''''. * Live goats are to be provided when the Containment Chamber's lights are on, the hatch returning to its concealed state before the lights are dimmed or turned off, to avoid any instances of Subject #19 discovering the hatch or escaping through it (see Breach Rport #19-1). Test #19-1: Head Researcher: [[Dr. Jason van Hellsing]] Test Subject: 1 instance of Subject #19 Test-1 begins with a Staff member (#8926) being wheeled into Subject #19's Containment Chamber on a dolly, chained and kept in place via [[Stublocks]]. As soon as the [[Staff]] member is wheeled in, a live goat is revealed via the hatch and elevator. The [[Staff]] member is unchained by a Security [[Personnel]] and left alone. The lights to the chamber are suddenly turned off, and a starved instance of Subject #19 (without sustenance for two days) is released into the chamber as well. The camera observes the Subject stalk both prey for only a minute, before leaping from the darkness and biting down on the [[Staff]] member's neck. The [[Staff]] member begins screaming and fighting the instance of Subject #19, but the resistance (both verbal and physical) slowly peters out as the venom kicks in. Once the venom has taken full effect (after another minute), Subject #19 then begins sucking the [[Staff]] member dry of blood. It then greedily turns its attention to the live goat, attacking and absorbing it as well. The lights are then immediately turned on, the instance of Subject #19 then flees back to its Colony, and the test ends as a success. Contaiment Breach #19-1 Report: